Samhain Pagan
Samhain is a female Vampire who is considered the be the first Halloween holiday. She created Halloween itself and was hatched next to Nicholas and Asterius. Personality Samhain is unbelievably hot headed. She'll be set off by the most minor of things and, when she's upset, will not hold back at all. She'll often lash out at those around her and will make some witty, and unintentionally rude, comments to those who are close to her. She is full of spite and will exact revenge should she feel it necessary. However, Sam is not a bad apple. She can be the life of the party with her ecstatic behavior and extreme actions. She loves the thrill of feeling adrenalin coursing through her body, but she does likes to occasionally sit in blissful silence. Despite how she acts, Samhain is thoughtful and tends to think things through should the problem at hand be large. She is quite intelligent, but her appearance and attitude may leave others to think otherwise. Samhain has a dark side to her that no one wants to cross. She can become malicious and even sadistic at times. She'll turn manipulative and do her best to strike fear into the hearts of those around her. However, with this dark side, there is also a more gloomy side of Samhain. She'll often blame herself for things that are out of her control. She'll beat herself mentally over and over again for making the situation worse. She may even turn into a loner and keep away from other beings all together. In truth, Samhain is a lonely soul who fires up her life with the false excitement. Birth of the Holidays Samhain was the second egg to hatch. She showed nothing but fierce determination towards those around her. She was aggresive towards Nicholas when he first spoke with her and held no joy in seeing in. When Asterius came out exclaiming some "oafs" were disturbing her beauty sleep, Sam immediately thought she was talking to her and began to backlash her in insults. After an exchange of a few harsh words, Sam turned and proclaimed she was going to go and proceeded to head towards the woods. When Nick ran to her and fell over followed by more of Aster's insults, Sam kicked Nick in the head, called Aster hideous and went into the woods without another wood. During her time in the forest, Sam manged to get fluids from a squrriel and triumphantly killed it. Feeling as though the other two couldn't handle themselces, Sam returned to her two acquantices and offered the squirrel. Sam graciously took Nick's praise and tried her best to ignore Aster's flippant comments. Walking away from Aster, Sam and Nick managed to crawl through the pouring rain and find a giant tree in which they could stay for the night. Fractious Unity Samhain is first seen giggling on the meeting stones with a male Black Marrow by her side. They flirt for a while, and the Black Marrow finally suggests coming with her back home once the celebration is over. After a not-so-revealing reply, the Black Marrow leaves. Noticing Nicholas was uncomfortable, Samhain began to play with his horns and state that he should calm down and not be so stressed. When Asterius told Sam to act respectful, she proceeded to get into an unprofessinal position. A Shadow Walker hatchling by the name of Zephyr headbutted Samhain in the side and dropped a bag of rocks in front of her. Before she could react, both Aster and Nick began to investigate the hatchling. After a while, Sam got up, explained that she didn't deal with hatchlings, and stormed off without even glancing back or touching the bag. Just as she reached the edge of the forest, the earthquakes began. Sam struggled to find the companions and was disgusted once she spotted Asterius flying off and leaving her people to die. Samhain continued to wander through the crowd and began to help people get into the air and out of harm's way. While helping others, Sam fell down a crack in the earth, causing a flap of flesh to be cut open along with the muscles under it. After escaping this crack, Sam was met with a worried Nick who asked about her injury. She blew it off and called it a "flesh wound". However, Nick did not believe this. He convinced her to let him heal her with the help of one of her Pumpkins. After she was healed, Samhain offered to let Nick stay at the Skull Isles since he was so drained from healing her. Powers and Abilities Samhain is a fighter by heart. When she was young, she loathed how weak and fragile her body was. She dreamed of being strong and able to take care of herself. She began to constantly train her body, pushing herself to her limits and doing her best to surprass those limits. Once she matured, Samhain's strengths was greater than both of her peers combinded. Not only are her muscles powerful, but her ability to strike fear into opponents and use clever tactics to win a fight are also a big part of her. Like the other original holidays, Samhain has some sort of magical compacity. She can't cast spells or such, but she is an omnipotent being one way or another. Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Nicholas Rejouissance Samhain has shown to show courtesy towards Nicholas. He seems to be the only person she is "nice" to. Sam thinks Nick is overstressed and should lighten up once in a while. He the person she is closest to and one of the few people she will considered her friend. Although Sam has a crush on Nick, she will refuse to admit it and buries it down in her soul. Asterius Petra Samhain dispises Aster. She doesn't care for the Valentine's attitude and dislikes her vain ways. Although Sam expresses nothing but dislike for Aster, she actually, deep down, sees her as a friend. The countless years of being together have brought the two close, and, while she doesn't like to admit it, Samhain sees Aster as a role model for what all young females want to be.